Fiber optic systems typically terminate in connectors, such as MPO connectors. These connectors are either male or female and are specifically adapted to mate with one another to align the fiber optic fibers in the proper position. Attaching connectors to fiber optic cables is not an easy task and is difficult to effectively accomplish in the field. Accordingly, systems are often ordered with connectors attached to the desired lengths of cable at the factory. However, there is no convention for whether a male or female connector is used at any given termination point and it is common for a user to need to connect two female connectors or two male connectors.
Recently, fiber cables that terminate at both ends in a female connector or at both ends in a male connector have become available. Examples of such cables include those sold under the trademark PANMPO. In many cases, however, the user does not want or need the additional length of a full fiber cable. Therefore there is a need for a compact male to male or female to female connector that does not include a significant length of fiber cable between the same sex connectors.